Change
by Smokeyninja
Summary: A girl with a broken life meets the boy wonder but how do they know each other and can he save her from doing something stupid you have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hunter's pov:

"HUNTER!' I heard my foster father yell "shit' I cursed as I jumped out of bed, scrambling to get changed as fast as I could. I quickly ran down the stairs and ran straight into my foster father "I'm so sorry Burt!' I started apologising.

He slapped me across the face, I fell silently to my knees "you stupid girl! Don't you ever be late again or I will make you sorry! Are we clear!?' he yelled "yes' I said barely above a whisper "good now go get my breakfast' "yes sir' I muttered as I walked into the kitchen.

Let me explain

My name is Hunter, my parents died when I was 8 and I have been living with this horrible foster family ever since. I am now 13, every day I am beaten or scarred by the family( especially the father), but I refuse to give up on life for some reason, little did I know that reason was a boy.

**NOTE: This chapter sucked I promise it gets better**

**Also this is set pre-invasion**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hunter's pov:

I walked down the battered alley ways of Gothem, I was as silent as night dressed in my uniform. I stopped at a dinted old steal door, I knocked on it "what's the password?' a deep voice boomed "crushed souls' I replied Blankley "enter' he boomed. I pulled my hood up more so you could barely see my face. I walked through the doorway to hear the sound of cheering and yelling, I looked around to see a big gladiator arena with a cage top so you could not escape. Hundreds of people and thugs sat around the arena cheering and watching two men fight fiercely, I watched as the bigger man broke the smaller man's arm giving him an advantage to knock him out.

I know what you're thinking, this is not a normal fight, it's called 'death cage matches' the rules are simple, there are none. You could easily be killed in one of these matches if you aren't experienced enough.

I made my way down a flight of old stairs to a hallway filled with doors, I opened a door that said 'Duddly' I walked into the room, it was a small room with a table in the centre and no windows. I took of my coat placing it on the table revealing my outfit. I was wearing a red sleeve less muscle top that was well fitted to my torso, a pair of black mid-thigh length shorts, a pair of black military boots, a strap on my thigh containing my staff (it is like Nightwings eskrima sticks except its only one and it slides out into one long staff like Robin(Tim drake) staff), a black utility belt containing little smoke bombs and other stuff like that and a pair of black fingerless gloves. I put my mid length brunette hair into a high pony tail, I walked over to the table and picked up my mask (same as Dicks) and carefully put it on my face. I was interrupted by a knock at the door, I walked over and opened it to see a tall man around his 20's with short ash blond hair and a ruff face. It was Duddly, my trainer: are you ready?' he asked. 'Well that's a stupid question of course I'm ready' I thought "of course I am' I said with a grin on my face as I walked past him into the hallway as we set off to the arena.

We reached a giant metal gate on the side of the arena, Duddly put a hand on my shoulder as we watched to see who my opponent would be. A muscley looking man in a pair of ripped jeans walked out, he started walking around raising the crowd yelling about how he was going to win. 'Cocky much?' I thought "try not to hurt him to much' Duddly said with a smirk "don't worry I won't hurt him…much' I said returning the smirk as the giant metal gate raised. I walked out into the arena and stopped only a few metres from my opponent "this is what I have to beat?!' he questioned. I just stood there grinning 'you have no idea' I thought. "BEGIN!' I heard the spectator shout. He lunged at me but I quickly dodged by jumping over, him pushing of the back of his head causing him to face plant into the ground. I landed on my feet and turned around and saw his face smothered in mud, I let out a cheeky laugh "why you little..' he started to say angrily but sadly I cut him off by punching him square in the face, as he was distracted I dropped and took his feet out from under him, causing him to fall flat on his back. Suddenly I heard a loud smash above me, I quickly looked up to see two figures fall through the ceiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Robins Pov:

"There has been illegal fights called 'death cage matches' recently discovered in an alley way, at the west side of the city, our mission is to get inside and stop it' Batman explained to me, showing images on the bat computer of fights and the arena "got it?' he asked me " yep' I said popping the p, "let's go'.

SKIP THE RIDE IN THE BATMOBEL

We stood on the roof of an old warehouse on the west side of Gotham, looking down into the building through the skylight. I watched as a girl, who looked the same size as me walk out into the arena 'why would a girl be here and especially at my age?' I thought. I watched as she flipped over him and pushed his face into the ground, she had major skill. Batman looked at me and nodded. We both jumped through the skylight sending shards of glass everywhere. I landed on the top of the cage, I looked down and saw the girl watch with wide eyes, I smiled at her then ran into the crowd. Most of the audience had escaped but a heap of the men stayed back to fight us." You take half!' I heard Batman yell, I grinned as I ran at a group of thugs, dodging attacks and knocking them out. I finally finished them off when I noticed the girl looking frightened, trapped in the arena. I quickly ran over and using a birdarang blew a hole in the side of the arena, I quickly ran in to see the girl looking scareder then ever and run to the wall. I ran over to her and she lunged herself at me I quickly dodged it. "its ok I won't hurt you!' I ushered her, trying to calm her down as she jumped on to me pushing me to the ground so that she was sitting on my chest, she was about to punch me but I caught her wrist, " Please, I can help!, you don't have to live like this' I said, barley able to breath. "you don't get it, I don't have a choice!' she yelled at me as I flipped her over so I was now sitting on her, I could see the fear in her eyes. I leaned down to her and whispered "please come with me I can help you' I could feel her breathing steady "ok' she responded barley above a whisper. As I was helping her up a man came up behind her and threw her against a wall, knocking her out in the process. I quickly grabbed his arm and flipped him over then him up against a pole. I went over and carefully picked her up, I carried her over to Batman "we can't leave her here' I said quietly to him, hoping he would take pity on her. "we will take her to the batcave for questioning' he said emotionlessly looking at the girl whom laid in my arms, motionless. As we head back to the cave I wondered ' what would a beautiful girl like her be doing there?'.


	4. Chapter 4

Hunter's pov:

I slowly started to flicker my eyes open, I could barely make out the scenery around me. Everything was dark and cold, I sat up and saw that I was sitting on a grey metal bench with a black blanket draped over me. I observed my surroundings, a few metres from me was a black slick looking car sitting on a platform with a mote around it. I looked at the other side of the cave- like room and saw a giant computer with a blue screen covered in numbers "are you ok?' I jumped and looked behind me to see the same boy who jumped through the roof "where am I?' I demanded "relax you are safe for now' I turned to see a man dressed in black with a bat on his chest. 'Whoa when did he get there?' I thought, I looked back to the boy who looked about my age 'he looks familiar' I thought to myself, I brushed the thought off. "What's your name?' the bat dude asked me staring straight at me (#creepy) "depends who are you?' I said smirking "I'm Robin and that's Batman' Robin spoke as he gestured to himself and Batman "I'm Hunter' I said giving them a friendly smile "question why am I here?' I said giving them a puzzled expression because well I have no idea why I'm here. After an awkward silence Batman finally spoke "you are here to be interrogated' "oh' I said looking at my feet "ehem' I looked over to the computer and saw an old looking man standing there "Batman you have guests' he said in a British accent, he must be there butler. "Robin, stay with Hunter until I return' I heard Batman say to Robin. I watched as Batman Left the room leaving me and Robin alone.

I decided to see if I could walk so I put my feet on the ground and as soon as I took a step my head went fuzzy and I feel, before I hit the floor I felt a pair of strong arms catch me. I looked up to meet Robins face causing me to blush as he put me back on the bench " thanks for saving me for the second time' I said smiling " no problem just be more careful' he said with a chuckle, it went silent for a moment until " What were you doing fighting in a death cage match?' he asked me as I looked at my feet " I only fight so that I can survive' I said not looking up from my feet as I swung them around "do you have a home?' Robin said, I could feel his eyes watching me "yes but I hate it there, they're not even my real family' I said, my voice shaky as I thought of my parents. "I don't mean to pry but..' I looked up to meet His eyes ( he's wearing a mask so I'm looking at the white bit on his mask) "what happened to your parents?' I knew this question would come up soon " um they… they were killed when I was little' I stuttered out trying to hold my emotions back. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms embrace me in a bear hug, I was surprised but I hugged back anyway " I know what that's like, my parents were killed when I was little along with my friends parents' he said as he released me.

Wait a damn second, he said along with his friends parents. It couldn't be, could it?


	5. Chapter 5

Hunters Pov:

It couldn't really be him, could it?

Only one way to find out "this is going to sound stupid but is your last name Grayson?' I asked hopefully looking Robin straight in the eyes. Robin's eyes widen, he hesitated for a moment but then he managed to say "yes it is, how did you know' I smiled and then took of my mask.

Robins pov:

She took off her mask, when she looked up I saw her eyes and gasped. They were a bright forest green, there was only one person I knew who had those eyes "Rose?' I exclaimed "hi Dick' she said smiling with tears in her eyes I immediately embraced her tightly, I felt her start to cry " dick, I missed you so much' she said with a crackly voice " I missed you too' I said happily as I took my mask off revealing my baby blue eyes as she looked up at me smiling.

_FLASHBACK_

"_let's go dick!' yelled a 8 year old Rose to her best friend as they ran around the outside of the circus tent. "I'm going to get you!' taunted 8 year old dick at his best friend. Dick ran up and tackled rose to the ground and started tickling her "please s..stop!' giggled Rose "DICK,ROSE COME AND GET READY FOR THE PROFORMANCE!' yelled a tall women with brown eyes and ash blonde hair "OK!' they both yelled as they raced back inside._

_LATER THAT NIGHT_

_Dick and Rose listened carefully to their parents as they explained how the performance would work. "are you two ready?' said the blonde women (Roses mum) "yes!' they both yelled as they ran out in to the arena and started scrambling up the pole as their parents climbed the other one. Once they friends reached the top they waited for their cue to jump but it never came._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while.**

**Thankyou for the reviews :)**

**Luv you guys **


	6. Chapter 6

Robins pov:

I looked at the bright green eyes that sat across from me "where have you been?' I asked her curiously "and why were you in that fight?' I watched as she turned her gaze to her feet.

Hunter/Roses pov:

"I..I..' I stuttered but before I was able to explain I was cut off by Batman walking into the bat cave " Batman can I please talk to you in privet?' I heard dick ask as I continued to look at my feet. I heard them walk away from me while I wondered my fate. Would I go to jail?, will I have to do community service?, but then it hit me , I was going to be in so much trouble when I get home, I'll be beaten for sure. I sighed as I could feel Batman and robins stare on me.

Dick/Robins pov:

"batman can I talk to you?' I asked as I walked towards Bruce, he gave me a small nod in response as I stood before me "Bruce we need to help her' I said quietly "why' he questioned me as I looked over to where Rose was sitting, I watched as she stared at her feet deep in thought "because I feel like something's wrong with her' I said looking back at batman "why are you so concerned about this girl?' Batman questioned me, I sighed " when my parents died so did another couple and that couple had a daughter and that girl over there is her, her name is Rose' I said with a serious look plastered to my face . Batman put a hand on my shoulder so that I looked up at him "she will be staying with us until further notice. While I was with our guests I had Alfred search some files and It turns out that the family she is in foster care of has a criminal record, mainly the father who has a history of drug dealing and women abuse, I don't think it's safe to let her stay though so until we find out more about the family she will stay with us' when I heard these words come out of Batman's mouth I was so surprised "I trust she knows who you are so she will have to be told who I am once you have told her take her to the guest room for her to sleep' "you really mean it?' I said with wide eyes "yes know go' said batman with a smile "thank you?' I said cheerfully as I ran over to Rose causing her to look up at me "guess what, you're staying with me for a while!' I told her excitedly "really?' she said with a smile "really' I returned "thank you so much dick!' she exclaimed as jumped up and gave me a giant bear hug "anything for you Rose' I said smiling at her.


End file.
